No Innocence-Child of the Red Light-Side Story 1
by OPoF1991
Summary: The Reader's Side Story following after the incident between her and Petra. The Reader is at a bar recounting her troubled childhood.


Author's Note: Contains child abuse, death, prostitution. Don't like, don't read. 

If only I could change back time, but I can't...  
>If I could be emotionally stronger and not let rage take a hold on me, than it wouldn't have happened...<br>I could no longer trust no one, not even myself. My emotions have led me to live a miserable six year marriage with someone that just loved me for my body and not my heart.  
>Who has threatened to kill me if something happened to the actual love of his life.<br>I am afraid to fall in love again because what if they say I am no longer important to them, what if I give them everything that they ever wanted, but they still stray. My love was wasted between two men who in return is in love with a woman recovering from her injuries. Oh, so I thought to myself.

I sighed placing a small crystal glass upon a dark wooden counter with deep scratches embedded throughout. I sat transfixed on the ones that were easily shown in front of me, softly rub to the point that the noisy jukebox that played slowly faded, the annoying sound of pool balls knocking upon one another slowly disperse, and loud murmurs became nothing.

My mind drifted back to my younger years as a child living in what these money hungry moguls called the Living Inferno or the Paradise of the Slums.  
>Inferno due to there are thugs that roam the area, they will steal, rape and even kill you no matter what age, sex or body shape you are. If you are pregnant than forget about it, these violent strangers will cut open your womb and use your corpse or use your soon-to-be delivered baby as a bag to smother drugs to the wealthy.<br>Paradise to those that are no longer faithful in their marriage; the ideal place for those that seek physical refuge from their jobs, their nagging wives, screaming children. Neglected husbands or abusive boyfriends.  
>I am, in fact, explaining the Red Light District. The place where I was actually conceived by a prostitute during an orgy, born and raised the first thirteen and half years before my Master—my father figure—shipped me away to my biological grandpa's home just a day away from the city of Trost, in a suburban town called Shiganshina.<p>

I was brought up in a brothel, but not any brothel it was a rather famous place for the wealth, call the Red Rose Tavern and was that place my sanctuary, I never really knew the world outside that Victorian style place. I was a young maid cleaning, and organizing the escort's rooms, adored by the older men that tried paying my overprotective Master into having some 'alone time' with me in which he refused, while I was out and about he will send his two best bodyguards to keep tabs on me, or he will follow me around; unfortunately one of them did while my Master was out running errands. It caused a escort her very own life and I was placed in my Grandpa's custody.

I was to quickly adjust to such a foreign lifestyle that didn't revolve the world of sex, and during that time I had to see a therapist, spending fruitless hours telling the woman my life as a child residing in a sex filled environment and the nightmare that had befallen me that forced me to leave the five maids that adopted me and my father figure behind.  
>It was difficult staying in school as a child because I will tell kids about sex and what I seen in the brothel. My Grandpa forced me to read for hours on end in hopes that sex would not come up whenever he gets another phone call from school. However, the phone calls did stop, until he received one saying that I need to be transferred to another grade due to my over-educated memory.<p>

As a rather gifted child of education I managed to transfer from the last semester of middle school to sophomore year of High School when I was fourteen, I was adored by many boys and often will wear make-up to make myself look older. I got caught a couple times giving my ex-boyfriends who were eighteen at the time, blow jobs in my isolated classroom or in the gym teacher's office. I even seduced two of the most girl crush teachers into a threesome and the entire football team into a huge gangbang when I was fifteen.  
>It does not mean it wrecked me with guilt now, if I was able to go back in time than I would tell my teenage self not to do those drastic things because it would lead to an unexpected and an unsuspected miscarriage at the age of 16 during my freshman year in college, which forced me to rethink my life.<br>Sex no longer came the main topic of my life and I began to think no longer for myself because I felt to grotesque when it came to me and my sexuality. School became a priority to me.  
>I just...I just want to forget my past, I want to forget my past mistakes and forgot the child that died inside my womb. I don't want to live being selfish, I want to live a life that I want to, I can't be giving my Grandpa a hard time, nor did I want to force live with him any longer because of my bad behavior. If I were to have children, than I want to do with someone I actually love, and not some stranger.<p>

_The rim of his coffee cup touched his cracked lips, the steamy brown liquid seeped into his mouth touching his tongue.  
>"Ow!" He cries, I dropped the spatula that I was using to make scrambled eggs and ran next to the tiny table he and I eat at near the entrance of the kitchen.<br>"Grandpa, are you okay?"  
>"Guh! What are you doing to me? The coffee burned my tongue!"<br>I growled, "Well, then you should have blown on it before taking a drink of it now would you?"  
>"And die from lack of oxygen? Who's going to take care of my cat?"<br>I pointed to the fireplace, there laying in a glass jar was a wad of fur, "Your cat's been dead for three years, old man? What about me?"  
>He scoffs.<br>I scoffed in return. He'd response back with another scoff.__  
>I rolled my eyes and scoffed in frustration.<br>He scoffs back.  
>"Will you stop it old man? Listen let me finish cooking your eggs and I will bring you some ice for your coffee, alright?"<br>"No! I want my coffee now!"  
>"Ugh, fine." I took his cup and left. I remove the eggs from the burner and walked to the freezer and put an ice cube in his coffee and walked back out.<br>He took a sip and grunted, "Its cold now!"  
>I walked back into the kitchen and came out with lukewarm coffee, "Less coffee, I need room for cream and sugar."<br>I went back into the kitchen dump some out and came back, "More coffee!"  
>In and out, "It's cold!" Back into the kitchen and out with some fresh coffee, "It's hot."<br>I snarled, in and out, "Less coffee!"  
>Back in...Then out, "Ahh, perfect."<em>

_CRASH!_

_I gasped loudly, starring at the mess this bastard made, "What is wrong with you?"  
>"I liked the first cup of coffee you made me."<em>

A smile crept on my face. I knew since that day I needed to escape him, so I decided to get a job so I could save up and move out near the University I was attending at the time back when I was sixteen and a freshman in college, out near downtown. I remember the worn down studio that I bought with the money I saved. I never even thought about how expensive those apartments were near downtown. Those kids are lucky that they have money and they could live in those beautiful penthouses, and large mansions.

I sat quietly hearing the roaring of subway as it drives past my shaken room. I need a second job, I need to get out of here, I can't sleep with that subway driving over that bridge, but...  
>As I sat up and make my way around my bed to my window I looked at the tall 60 foot tall wooden gate blocking the bridge and the stream that was going through it. It was decorated with old worn out posters and spray paint, only those who know the password are able to get inside the Red District or those who personally know the guards at the gate.<p>

I don't know if it should be wise for me to return back to my home, I mean times have changed who knows if my Master nor the five maids that adopted me were around.  
>I bit my bottom lip, if I go back than I could kiss my MBA goodbye once again. I would either go back to cleaning the escort's rooms, or become an escort myself. I think Petra fits that part, from stories I heard from Hanji and other people I bump into on the busy downtown streets that Petra was in fact with several different man who was married at the time, but they chose their wives after she became too demanding.<p>

The Red Light District is where she should work at if she wants to sleep around with the wealthy…

Opening the door from the bar and closing it, I made my way to the brand new car I got before leaving town. Stepping inside I sat in the darkness of the automobile in silence until my phone vibrated once again, a text message from no one other than Levi.

Monday, March 31st 10:22pm

From: Levi Ackerman

_I tried to call, and all I want to say is that I apologize from the bottom of my heart how sorry I am to have wrecked you and to ruin our marriage. I want to be with you, I truly do. Petra no longer means nothing to me. If you come back than I will make you the most happiest wife in the world—_

Again another text…

_And I will no longer take you for granted. Please, I beg of you come back home and lets forget what happened two days ago. Please, I love you, I truly do, you can even become my assistant yet again to keep tabs on me. Please come home. Please. I truly love you. I vow not to break your heart anymore and lets start over. Please._

Again another text...

_I have been a dumbass and cruel to you, I treated you more like a slave than a wife, I saw you for what is on the outside and not in the inside. Please give me one more chance. I forgive you for your infidelity, please forgive me for my cruelty and my sin. I want no other woman either than you._

I sighed, and rubbed my stomach…


End file.
